A Secret Mission
by Star Sisterz
Summary: Inuyasha is on a mission. No one knows what he's doing when he sneaks out of Kagome's house in the middle of the night. The mission is so important, failing it could cause certain death... OneShot


**A Little Mission **

**Inuyasha is on a mission. No one knows what he's doing when he sneaks out of Kagome's house in the middle of the night. The mission is so important that failing it could lead to certain death… One-Shot**

Hoshi: Hi there! There are now officially 4 of us! ;D The name of the newest one of us is Spica! She practically wrote this whole story, so… I think this belongs entirely to her! 

And don't forget to review! 

I opened my eyes, searching the room for any sign of life other than Souta's heavy breathing.

There was none.

I got off from the floor, careful not to make a sound. Normally this would have been effortless to me. But tonight was the new moon. It was perfect for what I had in mind.

I had searched Kagome's house earlier. There was no sign of **it** anywhere. I knew I had to get it tonight. I couldn't wait any longer. But I couldn't be hasty. If Kagome ever found out what I was doing, I'd find myself face down in the dirt, yet again.

I opened Souta's door, startled to find the television on. I crept up to the living room, finding Grandpa Higurashi asleep in front of the screen. Getting past him was easy. I opened the door and stepped out into the darkness, the wind blowing my black hair back. I would blend in perfectly. Even with my Haori on, no one would notice me. I was completely human.

For once, I was glad of that.

I stepped out to the sidewalk, looking furtively from side to side. There was a light in Kagome's room.

If she happened to look out the window…

"Feh." I muttered. I couldn't afford to let my imagination get the better of me. She wasn't looking outside the window. She'd probably be studying for a test or something. She wouldn't look outside. At least, I hoped not. If she found out I had left the house with her money, I'd probably get more than just a mouthful of mud.

I found myself in an unfamiliar place. I had probably been here with Kagome, but I had not been paying attention. I suppressed the bubble of panic rising in me, and forced myself to remain calm.

Great, oh great. What do you call those situations where when you do something bad, someway or another, something bad happens to you in return?

Oh yeah, Karma.

I suddenly wished that I hadn't called Kagome 'fat as a hippo' a while ago.

I heard footsteps behind me. I quickened my pace. Kagome had told me all about muggers and kidnappers and serial killers. They seemed more ruthless in this time then in my time.

Not that I was afraid or anything. It's just that if I fought, I might cause a scene, and one way or another, Kagome will find out.

And that's a risk I couldn't take.

I started to run. A few moments later, I realized I had lost them. I relaxed slightly, and slowed my pace until I was walking leisurely on the sidewalk.

I reached the place. As soon as I stopped walking, I sensed something was wrong. Someone was here who shouldn't have been.

"What are **you **doing here!" I snarled.

"The same as you, half-breed." Out of the shadows stepped my brother, Sesshomaru.

'How the hell does he know?' I thought wildly.

"Oh, please. Don't think I don't notice. It's quite obvious actually. I wonder why that priestess of yours has never noticed it before." He drawled.

"Leave Kagome out of this!" I spat.

A thought crossed my mind. "What are **you** doing here anyway? You don't need it, nor do you like it."

"You're quite right. I don't need it, but I know that Rin does."

An awkward silence followed.

"I'm going in. I need to get it, and get back to Kagome's house, **now**." I said.

"Don't bother, I took the last one."

Silence again.

"Give it to me."

"Do you really think I'll do that?"

"No. But several people in the world die of starvation. If I don't gat that now, one or more people might join them. It's bad enough as it is."

"You're so dramatic."

I scowled. "Thanks."

A short pause. Sesshomaru searched through his armor, pulling out a small package. He tossed it to me. "Here, take it. I took two."

I caught the parcel. I gaped at him, and then I smiled. "Thank you. And this time, I mean it."

Sesshomaru turned around, in his attempt to hide a growing smile. "Let's not mention this to anyone."

I nodded in agreement. "No one shall know."

I turned around and walked back. As I reached the house, I thought happily about my package of instant **Ramen**.

Hoshi: That goes to show you that Karma is dangerous. And coincidentally, do you know what 'Yasha' of Inuyasha means? It means…

Female Demon. Yes, FEMALE DEMON!

This story has been created completely by Spica, who couldn't update it herself.

Thank you Spica.

Spica: Thanks for posting this, Hoshi. I'm taking out the epilogue since I realized it's kind of weird… But I'm just moving it. Anyone who wants to see the epilogue can see it below the author's notes…. Hahaha, weird place.. And you forgot to give yourself credit, Hoshi. Remember, you wrote the dialogue, hahahaha... And you added the karma bit and you edited the epilogue... It was hard sneaking a few sentences while the teacher was lecturing... I'm glad for your help... Thanks :)

**Epilogue**

I crossed through the shrine silently. That trip took almost an hour. I nearly knocked over Buyo, Kagome's stupid cat.

What a stupid useless cat.

"SIT!"

My face plummeted to the ground, my package of Ramen falling out of my hands.

Oh no, I thought. She's finally caught me.

I blame Karma.

Ouch.


End file.
